Going as Friends?
by Eefi-chan
Summary: With the dance to celebrate the reconstruction of Hoenn around the corner, the new Champion of Hoenn and the Fortree Gym Leader struggle with certain "thoughts" of the other. Wallace x Winona? Rated M LATER for hot springs.
1. A Foggy Moment

This is my first fan fiction going in public. I don't mind the flames, but don't make them too hot, alright? ;P This story takes place after the Hoenn saga of Pokemon Special manga.

I don't claim Pokemon at all, so don't sue me. Enjoy the literature. XP

Eefi 3

* * *

I: A Foggy Moment 

_ "Sir Ton! What the heck are you doing here when the night is young!" the radiant Lady Julie Marie gasped coldly at the man that's stands before her on her balcony, "Your not suppose to call after the sun retreats!"_

_ "I had to see you." The honorable Sir Romey Ton seriously responds. The full moon shine directly above them. _

_ "Didn't I tell you to meet me once the sun comes out?!" She asked seriously, lowering her voice. Why did he come here? Her eyes tried to look directly into the serious gray eyes with much serious as well. _

_ "Your eyes…" he spoke in the gentle manner, reaching his hand to stroke below her left eye. If it weren't for the lack of energy, Julie would have smacked him. But she let him, and felt stubbornness burning in her veins while his long finger stroke her eyes. What was he doing? _

_ "What about my eyes?" she asked. The man then relaxed his face and gave her a gentle smile. Sir Romey Ton never smiles. Never was gentle either._

_"I-"_

"WINONA!!!!!!!" a lectured, yet harsh voice suddenly just rip the scene into pieces, revealing a angered brunette in a school uniform instead. Winona jumped slightly in surprise on the bed that she is sitting on. The book that was in her hands flew from her small hands into the bed, but her bookmark didn't fly out.

"Can't you see I'm reading, Roxanne?" the lavender hair gym leader asked seriously, narrowing her violet eyes at the brunette who is towering over her.

"Didn't you hear anything I said from the last five minutes?!" Roxanne asked, ignoring Winona's question, "We been stuck here in for one whole week! Doesn't it drive you insane?"

Winona groaned. Two weeks ago, after working on some projects to restore Hoenn, the administrator gave them what they all thought to be is vacation. But their two-week vacation break is at the only building that stands in Lilycove, the family-owned hotel. With the small space and some damages from the incident, Winona mentally agrees that so far the vacation is driving her insane. Especially when she's thrown into a room with her fellow female comrades and being ordered to not work at all.

"I told you, I'm not interested in your complaints." She coldly replied, "Now will you excuse me-"

"_Romey and Julie_?" Roxanne read the title of the book with disgust, "No offense, but are you desperate?"

Winona felted a nerve somewhere in her body got shot.

_ "No offense, but you're the one driving me insane."_ She thought, glaring at her, feeling like giving her a headache.

"How about you go call the administrator yourself and politely asked for another option." She suggested, changing the subject without hesitation. Roxanne's brows lift up and silently think a little bit.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Roxanne muttered moodily as she stormed to the door, "Instead of reading the corniest book in all of-"

"WAIT!" screamed a girlie voice from the bathroom. Before either of the two gym leaders was able to identify the voice, the door to the bathroom flied open. A pond's worth of stream flowed into the room and quickly claimed every place that is not fogged. Emerging from the door herself, Flannery was covered in a towel and had a happy smiled glued to her face.

"I want to come-_Romey and Julie_? Winona, are you like desperate or something?" Flannery asked, noticing the book that was on Winona's lap. Roxanne and Winona (ignoring another nerve's life claim by a comment) quickly recovered from the shock and without hesitation:

** "FLANNERY!!!!"**

The roar from them caused Flannery to flinch. The redhead sheeply smiled, now knowing why.

"…Oh…. Whoops…." Flannery sheeply replied, glancing nervous at all the fog that's making home in their hotel room. Roxanne growled.

"THIS IS NOT THE HOT SPRINGS!!!!" Roxanne roared, edging close to Flannery. Very often from last week, Flannery tends to overheat their only shower in their room. In the family-owned hotel in Lilycove, when someone overheats one shower, everyone in the hotel has to suffer 24 hours of cold showers. Out of all the females in the room they have to share, Roxanne can not stand cold water. Not at all.

Winona groaned, seeing the same after effect placing before her. The redhead always nervously tries to back away from the increasing pressure of the brunette. Then hell breaks lose in the room if Winona is not there. She got up from her spot halfheartedly and proceeds to the scene where Flannery and Roxanne started to draw out the weapons.

"Enough, I don't want another patient bill to cough up money for." Winona coldly announced, stepping in between the defending towel and the sharp ruler.

Flannery and Roxanne glanced at the threatening glare of the lavender hair. Not often Winona comes in to stop a dangerous war such as Flannery vs. Roxanne battle. However, for the last 7 days, she's been cold as a rock to mostly everyone.

"I'll go talk to the administrator! He likes me better!" Flannery blurted out, taking the silence as the advantage to escape from both of them. She darted to the door and ran out without looking back or saying another word. Roxanne quickly shut the door and locked it tight.

"That'll take her out of my hair for awhile." Roxanne mumbles as she turned around. The heated fog is mostly cleared up, but Roxanne wished it were still a little foggy. That way, she wouldn't have to be face to face with the cold violet eyes that are ready to strike.

"What? I know you two are pals, but we need some Flannery-free space-"

"And let her go to the phone in the lobby only in a towel? Are you really a role-model student?" Winona coldly asked. Roxanne opened her mouth to say something, but then shuts it. First it was the angered when Winona threw the curve ball. But now the disturbed image in her head….

Roxanne dashed into the bathroom and speed out with Flannery's clothes waving in her hands. Quickly unlocking the door, Roxanne flied out without closing the door behind her.

"FLANNERY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Winona heard Roxanne repeatedly screaming at the top of her lungs. Each time she said it and the sound of her slapping school shoes got fainter as she goes down farther down the hall.

_ "This temporary stay is starting to become a series of unfortunate headaches."_ Winona thought annoyingly as she closed the door slowly and proceeds to her bed by the window. With the now peace and fog less room all to herself, she let out a sigh of relief. Taking the advantage of the rare occasion of undisturbed time, Winona slowly flipped the book open to the page where her feather bookmark was rested in. Unfortunately, thanks to Roxanne, her bookmark lost her place in the very small text page.

_ "…I always thought I can do things myself…"_

The sudden sound of the door opening paused her reading. Silently cursing for not locking the door, her eyes shift up to seek the one who dares to break the peace.

"Are my eyes blind, or did I just see Roxanne chasing Flannery around the staircase about clothes and towels?"

Hearing Liza's voice, Winona relaxed and lifts her head up completely. Liza and Sapphire are the people she doesn't go get cold easily recently. Liza because she's a young girl. Sapphire because she's her student. She gave a small grin to the disturbed fact that's plastered on the young girl's face.

"Never heard of that one before." Winona quickly replied. Liza's eyes quickly caught the gold title of the black leather book she was reading.

"_Romey and Julie_? Man, you're desperate." Liza teased. Feeling another nerve going down the drain, Winona's grin began to feel fake on her own pale face.

"Well, what else can I do to not go crazy?" Winona asked sarcastically. But the truth is, if she doesn't anything that'll take her mind off of wanting work will drive her crazy.

"Well, duh, the upcoming dance!" Liza happily said, playing a huge smile on her face. Besides the out of date games and the destroyed pool, the board decide to hold a little party to celebrate the restoration of Hoenn in the messed up ball room sometime in the end of the second week of vacation.

Winona felt a familiar tug in her brain somewhere, but she stubbornly ignored it while watching Liza flowly dance into the bed next to her.

"Like anyone would want to go-"

"Juan and Drake are battling it out for Glacia." Liza interrupted, "This morning, in the lobby, no one was able to get tea or coffee because they wanted to see who can make the best coffee for her. I swear, you can't find them doing anything else."

"So you're going?" Winona asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of habit, she started to twist a small section of her hair mindlessly.

"You bet!" Liza replied excitedly.

"With whom?"

"Tate! He asked me once they announced the dance date!" the black hair girl replied. One of Winona's fingers got stuck in her hair.

"Tate?" Winona asked seriously as she shift her eyes to scan the girl's face. The thought of Liza's twin brother as her date seems to be an awkward item to even think of.

"Yep." Liza proudly responds. Freeing her finger from the small knot, Winona couldn't help by just look at the smiling girl.

"Uh…That's great, Liza." Winona said, trying to sound approval to cover up the awkward feeling. Liza glanced at the book again.

"So are you going with anyone?" Liza asked, shifting her view back to the older female.

"No." Winona quickly replied, brushing off the tug in her brain again.

"You sure?" Liza said, but in a teasing tone. Winona mentally jumped. Even thought Liza's just a kid, she is psychic. Being a psychic means reading minds, in Winona's opinion.

"Yes, I'm sure." Winona calmly said, "Hey, can you go see where Sapphire is? Hadn't seen her all day."

Liza raised an eyebrow, "Your instructing her on VACATION?!"

"Verbally." Winona responded, getting up, "Just tell her I'm in here."

Liza followed her to the door, aiming an annoyed face at the lavender hair.

"Your suppose to be on VACATION-"

"Some of us are just different on how we want to spend our vacation, Liza." Winona replied as she gently pushes Liza out of the door, "I'll see you later."

Liza didn't look convince but nodded.

"If that's how you see it." She replied before closing the door behind her. Winona groaned and rubbed her templates on her head.

"Just when I though dealing this vacation was at its worse point all ready…" she muttered stubbornly as she collapsed into the bed, "Who wants to go out with their sibling…Kids these days…"

Cursing under her breath, she reached out for the book. Again, her bookmark failed to mark the same place.

_ "…No one can carry this weigh on their one shoulder…"_

The book rammed into the wall across the room. Dropping the hand lazily that was responsible for throwing the book, Winona felted another headache coming from fighting the images she wants to neglect badly once she read the words. Calming her heartbeats and nerves, she took a deep breath.

"Great, now I can't read it without thinking about **it**." Winona mumbled as she stared at the ceiling, "Thanks Liza…"

She can't blame Liza, thought. She can't blame her for Winona's recent cold behavior. Besides, once she first saw the title in the library, deep down in herself, romance books would bring up something she would have to suffer with. But it was her stupid pride self, demanding that she can read romance books without reminding herself of anything at all.

_ "She doesn't know the story,"_ Winona though, as her hand gently glide to the bandage up wounds that circle her whole slim hips, _"Nobody else doesn't know the whole story either…"_

Wincing from the pain, she glanced at the window next to her. Out the second-story window one can see the courtyard that was once look beautiful before the storms arrive. Winona stared at the window that is directly 180 degrees across from her window.

"…Except for him and I."

* * *

Review if you wish, not going to force you. But a writer can only get better if another set of eyes sees it in their own way. Aka, learn from mistakes. 

As for Romey and Julie, why I go with that is beyond me...

I do admit to having problems with grammar and trying the characters to stay on character, thought...


	2. Complete Awkwardness

Beware: Two characters will be _slightly_ out of character in this chapter. If you do not like bed sheets, then you better close your eyes. XP

Enjoy Chapter 2.

Eefi-chan

* * *

II: Complete Awkwardness

"OK band! On a count of 3! 1…2…1,2,3 and-"

"WATTSON!" an all-too familiar voiced shouted out and banging at the door at the same time. Thanks to Flannery's screaming and banging, Wattson's drums sticks flied out his hands and almost hit the lamp next to the bed with the window and Hoenn's newly replaced champion. Wallace took his hand off the lamp and relaxed.

"_Save by a Flannery."_ He thought as he took out his earplugs and continuing his sketching in a drawing pad. Wallace can't do much because of his recent surgery not too long ago. With some of his abilities, such as seeing with his left eye, disable, he can do only what he currently has.

Wattson cursed under his breathed as he stumped to the door. He flinged the door open without thinking of unlocking the lock, causing Brawly to wake from his snoring in bed.

"What do ya waaaaaa…" Wattson's voice trailed off, both sentence and tone. Confused, Wallace looked up to see. But then he regretted it that he did. To his, Brawly's, and Tate's (who just turn off the TV) horror, Flannery was wearing nothing but a towel. Wallace, seeing fog following her, sighed at the thought of yet another cold shower.

"_OK, I thought too soon."_ Wallace thought. Hoping to get the disturbed image out of his head, he turns his attention back to his drawing.

"Well…err…looks like you made a hot spring out of the shower again, didn't ya?" Wattson nervously joked, trying to avoid checking her out. Flannery walked in casually and shut the door.

"FLANNERY! YOU EXPOSING PYRO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a harsh screamed outside of the room blow into the hallway. Brawly's eyes shine at hearing the rock user's scream.

"Are you and Roxanne at it again?" Brawly asked, interested.

"Those two are always on a war about something." Tate grunted as he turns his attention back to the TV.

"Well, there's not much of it when you got Winona around." Flannery pointed out. Wallace's pencil made a rough sound in the background.

"Speaking of what you said, " Brawly cut in, "Winona's been very cold lately…"

Another rough sound from the drawing pad, but a little hastier.

"It's just isolation between her and work, that's all." Flannery replied, "She'll be back herself once this vacation is-"

"OW!"

A sound of a pencil braking after the loud call cause everyone to paused and look at Wallace. Wiping the blood that's slowly coming out of his right pinky onto a tissue, Wallace saw everyone's eyes are on him. Realizing of that he loudly express a small pain, he quickly calms down.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hurt myself." He apologized, giving a small grin. Wattson chuckled.

"Seems like your more of the champion of hurting yourself then battling! WAWA!" Wattson joked, as he became lost in his own laughter. Until Flannery pound him on the head that is.

"Idiot! He has his left eye damage, crack his head open, broke a couple of ribs and his left arm by being slam by a huge demented jellyfish! And you only were attack by a stupid bug, got blast off by a fat whale, and end up only throwing out your back!," Flannery hollered as she repeatedly slam her fist onto the old man's head, "Show some respect for the patient!"

While witnessing Wattson's misfortune, Wallace lowly chuckled.

"_Wattson would be torture to death if anyone found out the details," _He thought, but then his heart sank when the image of the Tentacruel attack came back to him. Shaking the thought off solemnly, Wallace turned his attention to Flannery.

"So why are you out in the hallways?" he asked, carefully pick his words. Flannery stopped hitting Wattson and turned to Wallace and the other males, beaming.

"Oh! That's right! Winona suggested that since we are all about to go insane, I volunteer to go call and asked if there is another option!" she replied. Wallace and Brawly just stared at her, stunned to say anything. Tate dropped the remote at the same time.

"How come we didn't thought of this until now?!" Tate complained. Brawly made a motion with his arms.

"Guess we were probably too tired from what's been happening lately." He replied, summoning up the reason in one sentense. Flannery slowly open the door and cautious peeked outside.

"OK, got to go!" Flannery said, waving as she stepped outside.

"Hey! Wait up! I want to say something too!" Wattson called out as he followed her out. Tate slammed the remote down and dashed after them.

"Oh no! Don't think you two would be the ones that represent us!!!" Tate yelled out. Just as the door slam shut, Brawly glanced over his shoulder to the blue hair champion whose sitting on the window still.

"Is it just me or I'm smelling something?" Brawly asked casually as he plopped himself on Wallace's bed. The water trainer was too busy to notice since he carefully draw the lines together to form a picture. Brawly groaned. He hates being ignored and Wallace does not like to be disturbed while he is focusing on something. A impossible calculation to solve. But Brawly, along with Wattson, recently found out a piece of information about the water trainer that is quite useful.

"Waterboy-"

"WHAT?!" Wallace barked loudly at Brawly's direction. The waves of the sound were powerful enough to roll Brawly off the bed and into the ground headfirst. While Brawly moaned about his head, Wallace slapped himself in the forehead, realizing he did a roaring encore.

"Sorry about that, I'm not quite myself recently. Must be the chemicals from those shots..." He told Brawly, who cautiously got on the bed, "What was that you're saying?"

"Do you smell something?" Brawly repeated his question. Wallace twinkled his nose and flinched.

"Ew. Put some deodorant on…"

"I mean is Wattson trying to hit on Flannery?" Brawly interrupts, turning beefy red. Rumors of Wallace were defiantly not the type for taking jokes at all were true after all. Wallace's visible eye widens.

"Can we change the subject? I had enough bad karma from seeing Flannery in a towel-"

"Do you think Wattson will pop the question about asking her to the dance?" Brawly interrupted.

"No, Flannery already has a date. Change." Wallace replied, remembering the image of Flannery's date: the bulky man named Tabitha formerly in Team Magma and almost crush Wallace's head when they battle it out in the department store during the incident. At the thought of the almost losing his brain to the vending machines, Wallace mentally agree with Wattson at his own poor misfortunes.

"I wonder if Wattson knows the tango…"

"Change. Wattson has two left feet, maybe four."

"How did you earn the nickname Waterboy?"

"Change."

"Hmm…going to woo Winona to go to the dance?"

Brawly hit the bull's eye. Feeling red in the face, Wallace snapped his head to stare at Brawly with astonishment.

_"He can't know…"_ he repeatedly though in his head. Brawly smirked.

"What? Got a crush on her?" he asked, making kissy noises. Wallace relaxed a little bit.

_"Oh, good. He doesn't…" _he though, glaring at him.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions. She and I are comrades, not toys." Wallace lectured him. Brawly, to Wallace's surprise, didn't look convince.

"But you're always harping her." Brawly countered.

"Am not."

"Then what was that look you gave her at lunch today after she coldly turn down your offer to get her tea?"

"She's naturally that stubborn. Besides, she can't do anything that physical-"

"Getting tea is that hard?!"

"She, like me, can't do much because of our surgeries!"

"Then shouldn't it be SHE who gets the tea since your more mess up then she is?"

"It's more of a gentleman manner to get a lady tea when she's not physically well."

"That's a excuse that you care for her. I saw those puppy eyes!"

"No is not, that's one of the lessons that my teacher taught me."

"And look what happen this morning in the coffee line."

"He hasn't been well either."

"Beating up a Elite Four member is consider not being well? Come to think of it, I can see you beating bloody murder if someone were to touch her-"

"You're making it sound like I'm becoming you."

"Now that's uncall for!"

"I don't have a crush on Winona. We are friends, end of story." Wallace spoked, not wanting Brawly to go further into the past or whipping his heart to beat faster. Noting on his raising voice, Brawly smirked.

"Guess it's more of a reason to ask her. You two had been acting weird since your surgeries, which makes you guys a perfect match up." Brawly points out, while chuckling to himself. Wallace wasn't laughing however and just stares at a random object in the room. Brawly froze when he saw a serious spark on his one visible eye and hangs tight to the bed sheets. He flinched at the sight at how tense his body is becoming.

"OK! No more talking about sick patients or bad surgeries!" Brawly cried out, hiding under the sheets, fearing that Wallace will barked him into the floor again. Wallace snapped out of his vision and gave the huge lump of bed sheet a confused and awkward look.

"OK…" Wallace said, not wanting to know what Brawly is up too, "Can you get out of my sheets now?"

The lump on the bed took a while to make movement. From Wallace's observation, the bump that is coming out of the lump is probably Brawly's head.

"Brawly, seriously, please get out of my sheets." Wallace asked, getting a very bad feeling about this.

"I'm just finding my way out! Jeez!" Brawly replied in a cocky tone. Wallace sweatdropped. Is getting out of the sheets that much of a challenge?

" And you ask me why you're still a virgin?" Wallace muttered as he watch the Brawly lump go around in circles. Brawly stopped moving at once.

"Excuse me, pretty boy, but I'm no expert at bed sheet escaping like you!" Brawly countered, using his hand to supposedly point at him, but only pointing the wall on Wallace's left.

"Brawly, I'm not in the mode for joking. Get out of the bed sheets." Wallace asked again, face burning while keeping his patience in check. He can't really do anything because of all the injuries that he suffers from Archie's Tentacruel. The Brawly lump turned to Wallace and started crawling towards him.

"Brawly! No!" Wallace cried out, using his only free hand to stop the Brawly lump to proceed any closer to him.

"What? I can't see with your huge hand in my face!" Brawly complained.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Wallace removed his hand and ripped the sheet off the bed. But to his dismay, there was another sheet.

"I see the exit!" Brawly cried out, quickly crawling towards Wallace. Before Wallace can quickly react, Brawly's elbow smack into his hip. Brawly is never gently to anything he touches, so once his elbow came into contact with the hip that is still recovering from surgery, pain explode everywhere in Wallace's body. So was his patience.

"GET OUT!!!" Wallace roared, using his free foot to kick him hard with his white boot. When his boot made contact, Brawly rolled off the bed and smacked his head into the ground, taking the sheet with it.

"Ow…." Brawly moaned painfully, peeking over the edge of the bed with puppy eyes. Wallace sighed in disbelief.

"What is it? Did I hit on the target?" Wallace asked, taking a deep breath, "Sorry about that- Don't you dare!"

Brawly flinched when Wallace fired the words at him. Sliding off the bed, Brawly made a peace sign with his hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked the Champion.

"Is it mature, I hope?" Wallace asked the late teen.

"Do you wear your boots when you're making action with women?"

"BRAWLY!" Wallace hollered, flustering red all over his body. Brawly ran to the door.

"Just kidding! See you!" he panicked as he ran right through the door. Wallace groaned. Not only at Brawly's surfer behavior and causing him to see disturbed flashbacks.

"Fifth time this week he broke the door. I can't afford anymore doors…" Wallace mumbled to himself as he opens the drawings pad and made the following touch ups. Once satisfied, he admired his work. But then frowned once the emotions inside him start to emerge as a reaction from looking at the drawing. Wallace glanced over to the window where he sees the females' room across from theirs.

"Love is such a powerful emotion." He though sadly as he put his drawing away.

* * *

Yeah, got carried away with Brawly with bed sheets, but it's too hard to resist. It was a fun scene to write, in my option. 

Again, you may review, flame, hammer, or critic me if you wish.

Eefi-chan


	3. Collide

Sorry for the delay. March is not a pretty month for me. So, for being the slacker I am, I have two chapters instead of the one I promise. But for the sake of time, I will post one for now and the other one in two days time.

Enjoy the next chapter.

Eefi-chan

* * *

III: Collide

Winona picked up the abandon book from the ground where she throws it awhile ago. Without looking at it, she dusts it off.

_"Guess I should return this now."_ She though, _"But first…"_

"Sapphire." Winona called out, without turning around. The brunette girl that was called, Sapphire, was peeking out from the hallway outside. She jumped once her name was called.

"How did you know it was me?" she complained.

"I have my ways." Winona replied, turning around to face the young trainer. Sapphire's eyes caught the golden title of the book.

"R-Ro-Me and Jul-lie?" Sapphire sound out, reading the title. Winona felt a nerve struck.

"Now, it's not what you think-"

"Huh? I never read the book." Sapphire replied confusedly. Winona and the nerve relaxed. Of course, Sapphire is reading challenge. But it's hard to believe it when your father is the pokemon professor of Hoenn.

"But I saw the movie." Sapphire then said, unknowingly attacking her nerve again. Will the nerve survive or go down with the other three unlucky ones?

"Oh." Winona replied, relaxing a little. The movie is never accurate whenever it was first a book.

"It was so bad. The movies are never accurate whenever it comes out from books." Sapphire continued, unknowingly saying the same fact that Winona was thinking of.

"How bad was it?" Winona asked, feeling comfortable and lose. The nerve did survive…

"And oh boy, whoever watches it or reads it must be really desperate…Oh, coach?"

Winona animedropped into the bed. The nerve was one-hit knock out.

_"People are so spontaneous these days."_ Winona couldn't help thinking.

"Brawly broke the door down again, didn't he?" Norman asked once he spots the champion climbing out the room.

"Part of it." Wallace replied, walking past Norman, "How's Ruby doing?"

"Feeling great that he stink up our room." Norman mumbled, "Mind giving him a word?"

Wallace pauses his walking and glance over his shoulder, "You're the father."

"And you're the teacher. I want my bedroom back." Norman finished while disappearing at a corner. Wallace groaned.

_"Well, he didn't blow up at least."_ Wallace thought, noting that Norman has been _slightly_ kinder recently.

Norman, unlike the other male gym leaders, has a spare room because he's married. Gym leaders having romantic affairs is discourage, but Norman prove that he can handle his position, family, and feminine son in one glare or two. Actually, it's better off to have him and his wife sleep in a separate room. In Wallace's perspective, let Norman has his own room so no one dies.

_"Funny, then how come I'm stuck with them…"_ he suddenly thought, thinking of his position as the champion and the beat up patient, _"Maybe I should ask the admin about that…"_

"Hey Danger-prone Champion!" a familiar voice greeted him from behind. Annoyed, Wallace turned around and gave a disappointed expression to male half of the Mossdeep Gym Leader Duo.

"May I ask why I'm getting new nicknames every hour?" Wallace asked.

"It's 3:00, so you're the Danger-prone Champ!" Tate said, smirking, "No offense, but you're the favorite choice when it comes to teasing…"

"You got to stop hanging out with Wattson and Brawly, seriously." Wallace mentioned, rolling his visible eye, "Speaking of Wattson, how was that phone call."

"The board hang up right away once they saw Wattson and Flannery. They didn't want to deal with them, I guess." Tate said.

"Didn't you want to say something?"

"Wattson's body block my view."

"Oh." Wallace replied, and then started to turn around.

"Where are you going?" Tate asked.

"I need some personal space." Wallace replied. Tate eyed the sketchbook in his hand.

"That's interesting." Tate said, his voice in a tone that Wallace can't recognize. Wallace raised his eyebrow.

" See you around!" Tate waved and ran down the hallway, leaving the champion baffled.

_"That can't be good…"_ Wallace's inner gut spoked.

Winona sighed as she looked at the dust on the stairs with disgust.

_"If anyone were to have asthma, they wouldn't even last a minute in this lobby.."_ she thought, walking down the long "grand" staircase causally, with Sapphire not far behind her. The hotel lobby is the largest room in the hotel, despite its size equaling to Lilycove Department's lst floor. The amount of people that can be found in this room is none to just a little, which explains the dust pretty much.

"Can we actually battle today? Toro's been in her pokeball for a long time now, and I'm getting a little irritated myself, Coach." Sapphire sadly spoked, looking into her pokeball containing her Blaziken.

"I wish, but this building wouldn't be able to stand for even a tackle." Winona replied with equal sadness as her student, "Plus, our boundaries are very limited because of construction."

"So much for vacation." Sapphire pouted.

"I know." Winona agreed, empathizing Sapphire a hundred percent. The brunette jumped down the stairs, skipping about four of them, and landing on the ground two feet without bending the legs.

"I want to see how Ruby's doing, so where should we meet after you return your book?" Sapphire asked, eyes questioning the lavender hair leader.

"The courtyard? I think it's open…" Winona wondered. But instead of a answer, Sapphire was already out of the room.

_"She's really that excited to see him."_ Winona mentally noted in her head, _"What ever happen to that boy she wanted to meet? Guess she gave up on him for…"_

She halted her walking at the sentence.

_"Wait, scratch that. She can't have a crush on Ruby. Their personalities are completely different."_

Winona nodded her head.

_"Yeah, that wouldn't work out at all."_

But somehow, the thought of Sapphire and Ruby together burned her heart at a fast paced. Winona felted a slight blush on her face.

_"Why am I even thinking about this?!"_

She shook her head, hoping to let the thoughts fly out of her brain and hopefully stay off.

Luckily, she made to her destination. With one twist of her hand on the doorknob on the wooden door, Winona entered the small library. The library was dustier then the lobby, being the most deserted area of the hotel. Despite the slightly dim lightning of the room, the For tree gym leader made her way to the romance section of the library.

"Just put the book back and leave. Just put the book back and leave." Winona repeatably thought while putting the book back in the empty slot between _Cinderella _and _Sleeping Gardener_. Her violet eyes became attracted to the book next the _Sleeping Gardener_.

"_Milotic to Remember._" Winona whispered the title, slowly taking it out its resting-place. Her eyes scan the title curiously. The rating at the bottom of the left corner caught her full attention.

"A complete tear-jerk er." A smirked form on her face, signaling the fire being lit, " This will be interesting…"

Without even weighting the pros and cons, she holds on to the book and started to head to the door.

"Let's see if I can survive this tragic tale-"

Not even paying attention at all, her whole being collide into a soft, but completely firm, figure.

Winona felted the library book sliding out of her grasp and dropped to the floor, next to a open sketchbook. One look at the sketchbook made Winona's body froze up.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Wallace! Let me get that-"

Winona quickly got down to her knees without looking at him, but she failed to notice the water trainer was also on his knees. Nor her head coming into contact with his own head-

CLUNK!

"Ow! Sorry!" both trainers respond once pain formed on their heads at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly, each blushing madly on their cheeks.

"Er…" Winona paused, thinking of a quick ice breaker, "What brings you down here?"

Wallace softly grinned at her.

"Just want a little space."

"They're that bad? Your roommates, I mean."

"I guess you can say that."

Wallace's aqua eyes found its way to the book in Winona's hands.

"Is that the Milotic tale?"

Winona blinked for a second. Wallace pointed to the book in her hands.

"Oh! This book here!" Winona recovered, placing her calm and cold personality back on and shoved the book in front of Wallace, "Roxanne wanted me to fetch this book for her. Don't know the exact reason, but I think she wants a book to read in case she dozen't get ask out for the dance, or something like that."

Wallace looked at her speechlessly.

"Why would she ask you to get it?"

"Because she's chasing Flannery. This is what you get for having free time." Winona said coldly. Wallace nodded, kind of agreeing the part of Roxanne's hunt for Flannery. She then spotted Wallace's sketchbook on the ground. She wan't surprise that it was an only sketch; Wallace's artist abilities lie in just pencils. But it was curiosity that caught her eye.

Winona study the drawing closely. She has to admitted that how the lines connected in the picture really brings it to life. As her eyes wondered around the picture, Winona was able to identify the location in a jiffy.

_"Lilycove beach…?"_ Winona thought, staring at the beautiful beach that once been before the whole crisis struck in the past. The violet eyes were then drawn into the human figure on cliff that overlooks the beach.

"Wait…that person…"

Wallace's hand softly pull the sketchbook out of her hands, cutting off Winona's last thought.

"Sorry, Winona, it's…" Wallace paused for a moment, completely lost of words.

"It's okay, got to go anyway." Winona suddenly said, feeling some mixed tension and awkwardness in the atmosphere, while starting to head to the door. Feeling Wallace's eyes glue to her, she glanced over her shoulder, while opening the door.

"See you around." She quietly said, mildly closing the door, leaving the champion alone in the dim library.

* * *

That was bad chapter. I had alot of revisions of that one, and none of them didn't make sense at all. If I get the chance, I will go for rewriting it again.

Again, you don't have to review, not going to force you.

And in case your wondering: Cinderella Cyndaquil Cinderquila.


	4. His Logic verse His Emotion

Last chapter was slow, but no one can predict the perfect plot, now can they? Plus, I should find a way for good transitions for scenes...hmmm...

Er, I'm a day over late over what I promise, so sorry about that, folks.

Thanks Apollo for pointing out my mistakes.

Enjoy the 4th one.

Eefi-chan

* * *

IV: His Logic vs. His Emotion 

Wallace sign heavenly, releasing his own tension and trying to calm his galloping heart down in one breath. Since he was alone in the room, the voice made a slight echo.

_"Why can't I just tell her…"_ he repeatably thought as he start to wonder around the library. Like how the library dims, his hopes were on a slender line between life and death.

_"But she's still recovering from the surgery she had weeks ago, like you. Give her time, you idiot. She may had a change of heart!"_ His emotion spoke optimistically from his heart out of nowhere. Wallace paused his steps and think about that for a moment. With his only free hand, he touch his bandage that covers his left eye.

"True, that Tentacruel had one heck of a muscle…" Wallace though, but with the memory of seeing the Fortree gymleader strangled by the huge jellyfish now arising, he felt his temperature heating up.

_"But if you keep dwelling in the past, you will have a emotional heart attack. Do something about it loverboy!"_ His logic in the brain counter the emotion.

_"That's too rash."_ Wallace thought, "And I don't want to upset her."

_"Then forget her and go find another one. There are plenty of Luvdiscs in the sea."_ His logic respond. Wallace's visible eye widen.

_"No way! Winona is his true love and fated partner! Elizabeth is hard-core proof right there!"_ His emotion counter back. Wallace blinked- ignoring how corny his emotion said that- and reached into his pant pocket. Pulling out the poke ball, he stare into the ball where the sleeping heart-shaped disc-shape fish is. Wallace sadly smile, the memory coming back to him.

_"True. Luvdics don't lie."_ He thought, "But I can't go up to Winona, shove the Luvdisc in her face, and say ' You're mine.' "

" Plus, Winona doesn't buy urban legends that easily now, unlike in the past." His logic add. Wallace frown at fact, remembering how she didn't come to believe in Ruby's story of how Relicanths have special diving powers at first.

_"Then what should I do?"_ He thought.

_"Why are you asking us for? This is your problem, you figure it out!"_ His logic pointed out.

_"Why don't you ask your dear friend Steven-"_

_"Out of the question."_ Both Wallace and his logic automatically interrupt his emotion.

_"Then you're hurting yourself if you don't do something about it."_ His emotion said, _"You can't just sit from afar and watch forever, you know…"_

_"I hate to say, but I agree with emotion on that statement."_ His logic said, with a reluctant tone. Wallace groaned.

_"We are not getting anywhere by torturing or pitying me and going in depth with the problem."_ Wallace thought.

_"Then do something!"_ His logic and his emotion both scream out. Wallace rub his temples on his head.

_"You guys know you're giving me a headache, despite having a couple of broken ribs, a arm, and my head crack open, right?"_ He thought, remembering his current state.

_"You should had thought it threw before throwing yourself-"_

_"But it was for love! You'll be forever desperate if-"_

_"Forget it that I bring that up…"_ Wallace thought, shaking his head while walking into a random section of the library, _"I'll see what I can do…"_

As Wallace made around the library for the tenth time, he notices the book that Winona had in her hands awhile ago was abandon on the table.

_"She forgot about the book."_ He thought, picking up the navy book with the gold outlines of Milotic on the front from the table, _"I guess she wasn't thrill to see me here…"_

He look around the library. Wallace notice the whole room is getting darker because of the sun setting outside.

"…But…" Wallace close his eyes for a second and flashback to the last second of seeing her before she left the library, " Wasn't she…blushing?"

The image of the small soft pink blush on her cheeks made his lips form a lazy grin, forgetting what he was even thinking about in the first place.

"What the heck are you staring the wall with that stupid grin for?" a familiar voice broke into his deeper fantasies like shatter glass. Wallace flinch slightly at the unexpect disturbance, but recover quickly. Annoy, he turn around to the owner of the voice.

"How long you been here Steven?" he ask his friend, whose leaning against the wall across the room with arms cross and a smirk spread on his face. Wallace knew he was in deep trouble by the look of Steven's grin.

"Long enough to be bore with your mopping; like a Raticate loosing his cheese." Steven reply, sitting up from his place and start his way to Wallace, "I think we need some champion-to-champion interaction, don't we?"

Wallace groan. He doesn't hate Steven, since he loves him as a dear brother to him. It was just Steven getting into his personal life often and making it more complicate for him. It's also worse when he is all playful side rather then his serious side.

"Then it's off to therapy then!" Steven announce, grabbing Wallace's sleeve without hesitation, and start to head to the door. Wallace was stun at the sudden action Steven took.

"St-Steven! Let go! Some of my bones haven't heal yet!" Wallace yell out, trying to struggle free. But thanks to his injuries, Wallace can't overwork anything- leaving Steven with the upper-hand advantage.

"Relax. It wouldn't take long." Steven reassure. Wallace pout in defeat. There was no way to escape this torture now.

Meanwhile...

Blushing madly all over her face, Winona quickly pace down the abandon halls in the back on the way to the courtyard.

_"Why does this always happen?!"_ she thought, _"I should not be this way!"_

The young women's heart beats in step with her fast walking. The encounter with Wallace play over and over again in her head, with the stop button all jammed up.

_"That picture...could it be?-"_

"Coach!-"

"Whaa-" Winona felt a figure colliding into her and before she was back into the present, Winona found her face splat on the ground.

"Coach! Are you alright! I told you to look out!" Sapphire yelled at her teacher while rubbing her nose. Winona looked up and started to rubbed her own nose.

_"2nd time I collide into someone today, this is not my day **at all.**" _Winona mutter in her head while getting up,_"And how did I end up on the ground?!"_

"Sorry, Sapphire, wasn't thinking straight." Winona flash a fake grin at Sapphire.

They made their way to the middle of the out of date courtyard. Plants were scattered all around- all mixed of dead and living- at the sides of the yard. A lot of them dried to a crisped by Groudon's extreme sunlight. The other planets were drowned into the muddy puddles by the heavy rainfalls of Kyogre. The stone paths that use to make a unique Cross-cross shape were all scattered into the grass and plants.The place still gives off a calm aura of serenity, despite being all messed up by rain and sunlight. However, the only place that never change was the very middle of the courtyard- it was always just plain grass and a stone table with chairs. How it was not disturbed during the whole crisis would forever puzzled the family who owns the hotel.

Sapphire study Winona's face as they sat down on the chairs.

"Your face is all red, what happen coach?" Sapphire asked, her eyes having curiosity written all over it. Winona quickly place her hand on her cheek. It was still burning.

"It's nothing." Winona spoke, "Now, since we have no interruptions-"

"I don't think it's nothing." Sapphire said, in a teasing voice, "Did you do something with a guy?.."

"What made you think of that?" Winona question the brunette.

"Let's see, weren't ya reading a corny book earlier today-?"

"Do you have a pencil with you?" Winona ask with a serious look on her face. Sapphire tilted her face, confuse.

"Huh- WHAT IS THIS?!" Sapphire react in horror when Winona place a thick packet and a pencil in front of the wild girl.

"A test." Winona stated, "Start answering, it's going to be a long one."

"Whaaaaat?! COACH!" Sapphire complain, "Is this Roxanne's doing?! A joke?! YOU KNOW I CAN'T READ!!!"

Sapphire continue her long ranting, not even taking a breath. Winona sign, feeling all refresh. With Sapphire on a rant, she can now take her grace period.

* * *

So now Steven is in the picture. I always wanted to do the risky champion-to-champion therapy interaction. I thought this will be interesting. 

Bad news everyone. I'm going on vacation for the spring break and it will be, I regret saying, _**AWHILE**_ until the next chapter, since there will be no time for anything related to the fanfiction. But it's not the end of the world and there still will be chapters. It just that you'll have to wait for a week and half more then usual. I apologize in advance for breaking this to all you readers.

So, to make up for the terrible news, I have some questions for you guys. Find them on my profile and send it to my email. Don't ask why. Thank you.

Again, as always, you don't have to review.


	5. Word of Steven

Hello, hope you all had a nice spring break. This chapter was one of the hardest ones I had to do because of how I want to present it.

Thank you Crazy Packers Fan for doing the questionnaire while I was on vacation. It's going to be feature in a future chapter.

This is just a Wallace and Steven chapter, so, enjoy the literature, good readers!

* * *

V: Word of Steven

The maids paused at whatever they were doing and couldn't help wishing that they all got cameras in their back pockets to take the picture of the scene shown to them right now. It wasn't everyday to see the old Hoenn champion grinning like a flirt while dragging the new (and currently recovering) Hoenn champion, blushing madly in embarrassment, as if he were his ragged doll.

"You are dead if anyone else sees this…" Wallace growled in his breath.

"You know I done worse in the past. This is nothing." Steven casually said, not bother by Wallace's threat at all. Wallace's body tense up. Most of the terrible things Steven has done to him in the past were in front of the very eyes of Winona and his teacher Juan.

_"Please don't let anyone else see this."_ He prayed repetitively in his head, while seeing the baffled looks the maids are giving to him. He gave a helpless expression to the maids in reply.

Just as Wallace began to feel smoke coming out of the soles of his boots from being drag on the old rug, Steven stop his pilgrimage in front of the large door at the end of the hallway. Wallace look at the door and study it carefully, while getting up from the hard rock ground. He never really check out the whole family own hotel corner to corner. He knew this is an area he hasn't step foot on yet because this door was way different then the other doors. It was much cleaner and with closer observation, the wood is pure birch.

"Is this..?"

"Yeah! The four and I are in this room. I'm surprise that no one knows about this." Steven said as he swings the door open. Following Steven insider, Wallace look around the room. The room was way bigger then the one he had to share with the male gym leaders. There were two beds with reasonable space for them for each of the two walls. At the very end of the room, the grand bed was the largest one in the hotel. Suddenly, the realization hit Wallace like a ton of bricks to his head.

"Wait a second! Shouldn't I be in this room?" Wallace said, swirling around to Steven, who flinched at his words. One look at Steven was enough to know what he done.

"Steven…" Wallace said his name, as if he were his own mom ready to lecture him. Steven backed up a little bit and scratch the back of his head guilty.

"You didn't tell them, didn't you?" Wallace asked him.

"I didn't want to sleep in the same room as my father! He snores like a Grumpig and sleep talks like a Snorlax!" Steven told him, "This is why my mother left me!"

"You and your family drama…what else is new?" Wallace sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"Look, I know you would find out eventually, but I actually had a good reason why I did that." Steven said. Wallace didn't look convince, thought.

"I'm not going to like it."

"And you will thank me too once I told you." Steven said, taking a deep breath, "If I were to tell the family who runs here that you are the new champion…"

Steven points to the bed that he sleeps in, which was completely unmade and the pillows look as if it were worn out punching bags, while he talks.

"Then they'll make us two sleep in the same bed."

Wallace's visible eye twitch. He and Steven have been good friends since they were young, and therefore, know a lot about each other. Especially their sleeping habits.

"…Point taken…"

"Told you. Winona will get the bad idea if she ever sees this-"

"Let's not put Winona in this, please."

"Okay, then let's here it."

"Fine, thank you Steven for not letting me be your teddy bear."

"Now that's uncall for!"

"It's true, you will grab an object with body heat in your sleep and choke it to death. Remember the time your dad had to rush me to the hospital when we went camping during preschool?"

"That was during preschool!"

"Okay, then what about during the tournament when you had to share a bed with the rest of the Elite Four?"

Steven's face turn completely pale after Wallace mention the terrible experience. Wallace was chuckling to himself. Luckily, while he was still going out with Winona back then, he was able to crash in her room to avoid sharing any room with finalists. If someone were to keep score right now, Wallace would be winning big time.

"We're getting off topic here…" Steven changed the topic, as if he were waving the white flag, "So, lay down on the bed, like what the therapist does to his patient."

Right after the last word, Steven push Wallace firmly into the bed, landing on his butt on the sheets. Wallace bounce a little on the bed from Steven's push, while glaring daggers at him.

"You are being ridiculous…"

Ignoring Wallace's honest comment, Steven grab a chair from the balcony- which overlook the courtyard- and push it next to the bed.

"So, the dance is in 6 days-"

"-7 days, it will be 6 once it's 7:30 pm." Wallace interrupt while Steven sat down on the chair, facing him.

"Whatever, you don't have to be so practical when your moody." Steven said, ignoring another glare from Wallace while continuing, "So have you ask Winona to be your date?"

Wallace frown in a instant. Of course he would love to, but…

"If I do, she'll really not going like it-"

"And thinks you are still pining for her." Steven finish Wallace's sentence, nodding, "I think she would, since you tend to be touchy-"

"Hold on." Wallace cut Steven off, blushing madly, " That was when we were going out."

"But you didn't do so well after the drop out." Steven point out, making a direct attack to Wallace's confidence. Wallace turn away from Steven's teasing eyes, in defeat.

"That was for a moment." Wallace bitterly reply, the red pigment on his cheeks spreading a little.

"True, I saw some minor improvement." Steven said in a thoughtful tone, ignoring Wallace snapping his head to face him to give him another flare glare, "So, you have no problem asking her."

"Didn't you just done agreeing on not asking her?!" Wallace blurt out, confuse all over.

"I was just warming up." Steven gave a friendly smile while speaking. Wallace pout. Of course, the former champion just loves to tick the new champion off.

"Get serious." Wallace demand.

"My pleasure." Steven got up after speaking, "You notice Winona's behavior recently?"

Wallace thought about it, recalling his memories of the last couple of days.

"She's been very cold to everyone since her surgery."

"At appearance, yes." Steven point out, "But do you know what going on inside her head?"

"Yeah, she wants out so she can work." Wallace answer, feeling as this is a Q&A trial.

Steven's eyes widen slightly and just stare at his friend.

"I see…"

Wallace narrow his visible eye. Something is up.

"What are you thinking Steven?"

"…" Steven just stare at his friend for a moment. Wallace couldn't help wondering if he was lost of words or lost in his own head. The new champion wish he had Tate's mind reading powers (if the rumors were true, that is) so he can see how he thinks.

"Then maybe I'll get the years back that I lost from Steven's past incidents." He mutter to himself, lowly so Steven can't hear.

"You know…" Steven finally spoke, "She may have something else in mind…"

The image of her blush from the library came back to Wallace once Steven's sentence play through his ears.

"You could be on to something." Wallace reply.

"Who knows?" Steven said, sitting back on the chair, "You know her more then I, at least I hope so-"

"What do you mean-?!" Wallace didn't get to finish his sentence when Steven was about to body slam on top of him without any warning. Luckily, Wallace duck out of the way. Steven slammed into the bed, full body. Wallace had a vein pop on his forehead, signaling his annoy state.

"Steven!" Wallace shout, annoy to the bone. Steven has return to his playful mode.

"Well!" Steven said, ignoring the pain in his body, "How about you ask another girl then?"

"What?! No way!" Wallace yell, his guard caught being off from being astonish of the unexpected change of mood. Grabbing the pokeball containing Elizabeth in his pocket hasty, he shove the poke ball into Steven's face.

"You were there when that happen!" Wallace point out.

"Doesn't Winona dislike urban legends now?" Steven ask looking at the baffled pink fish with the same expression. Wallace groan. Twice he forgot how Winona doesn't take those legends easily now unlike in the past.

"Well, I'm just saying that I can't- and will never- replace Winona." Wallace said, knowing in fact the phrase is the corny truth, "Guess I should just not go-"

"Now don't go emo, Wallace!" Steven pout, "Just because she is not your lover, that doesn't mean you have to lock yourself in a closet and weep like a Bonsly at the night of the dance!"

"Not my lover?" Wallace look at Steven's face, forgetting to glare at him for that comment. Steven groan at the hopelessly lost and confuse look at his comrade.

"Don't give me that stupid look, Wallace! Don't you see there is something else?"

"You talk too much."

"Ugh…"Steven felt like smacking his head into the wall, but he dive his head into the sheets instead, "Wallace and his stupid look of confusion…"

"Now you know how I feel when I have to deal with your drama." Wallace mutter, losing count on both mood changes and points between the both of them.

"Wallace…" Steven moan, picking his head up from burying it from the sheets, "You REALLY don't get it…"

"Get what? Tell me then, genius!" Wallace said, his patience feeling thin as his veins. Before Wallace could react, Steven had his pointer finger at his forehead.

"There is a better way-"

Steven then start to poke his forehead word after word: "-Go. As. Friends."

* * *

Confuse? I knew you would be. I plan it to be confusing. What am I up to, you ask? You're not suppose to ask an author that! Sit tight and wait! The story's REAL plot is coming out of the bag!

For fun, I decide to do a scoring between Wallace and Steven on who cracks whose nerve for this chapter.

If you want to know the score: Wallace- 3 Steven- 5

Steven won this round! But Wallace gets credit for some of the best counter attacks!

So, for now on, I'll keep track of the score throughout the whole story. What? Even authors can keep track! It's character bonding!

BUT...I would not tell you the score in the future. You got to keep track of it for yourself! So put a paper and pencil next to your computer and watch for Wallace vs. Steven moments (starting with the score from this chapter). The first reader who matches my scoreboard at the end of the story gets to give a request to me to write anything they want personally.


	6. Steamboat Tate

Hey, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay. I had great ides for this chapter! I though the first couple of paragraphs were cute! Oh, and Crazy Packers Fan, this chapter is for you!

Again you can review if you want, not going to force you.

Oh, right. There are a lot of manga references in this chapter. I suggest taking Pokespecial/Pokemon Adventures/ Manga Summaries out if you have them- your going to need them unless you have a good memory.

Enjoy Chapter 6!

-Eefi-chan

* * *

XI: Steamboat Tate

Wallace walk down the hallways. Looking at the windows that overlook the courtyard, it was already nighttime. The crescent moon shines bright in pattern with the twinkling stars in the black sky.

"The sky is very clear tonight, no sign of clouds at all." Wallace said to himself, peeking at the windows with his one eye.

Wallace remember that Steven, Winona, and himself would go out every night to see who can find all the constellations of the Pokediac when they were younger. Steven, being the smart pants he was, would be the one to find 87 out of the 88 of the Pokediac constellations on the sky every night. But only Winona and himself can find the 88th one.

Closing his eyes, he remembers he always trace the bottom-lines while Winona traces the tops lines in the sky every night. The constellation would be complete when both of their fingers will meet in the middle.

Opening his eyes, Wallace walk to a window and look out. With his visible eye, he study the sky. Raising his finger to one star, he starts to connect stars together. While completing the bottom portion, Wallace relive his memory of seeing Winona trying to be the first one done with her portion of the constellation, but no matter what speed, they finish it at the same time. Wallace smile sadly when he finish the bottom portion. Of course he could see her finger touching his, but it's the experience from the past he is seeing, not the present. Finishing the constellation, Wallace decide to continue his journey across the halls.

While walking, Wallace replay the last part of the conversation that he had with Steven.

"_Go as friends?" Wallace repeated, but in question form._

"_You heard me." Steven responds, sitting on the bed again next to his friend._

"_She will defiantly know I'm still after her." the water trainer said, matter-of-fact. Steven sighed and shook his head._

"_Wallace, take a deep breath and think about those three words I suggest to you for a second." Steven instructed him. Wallace gave the steel trainer a disgusted look._

"_You're actually ordering me around?"_

"_Just do as I say and don't complain." Steven spokes, looking annoyed, "Do I need a Rhyperior to drill into that sturdy head of yours?!" _

"_My head is already broken, thank you very much." Wallace responded. Doing as his friend instructs, he took a deep breath. Feeling air sucking up through his nose and into his lungs until no more, he releases the air within through his mouth. With his mind all clear and his heartbeat in a gentle rhythm, Wallace close his eyes a bit. _

"_Do you remember that old saying my father use to say to us whenever we go get ice cream?" Steven asked, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Wallace snap his eyes open and look directly at Steven._

"_Ice cream?!" Wallace blurted out, "What does ice cream have to do with this?!"_

'_Always start small, you can always go for more.' Steven softly quotes, with a calm tone. Wallace pauses and stare at his friends closed eyes. Of course, Steven told the truth: when they were younger, before they both dive in head first into the ice cream buffet, Steven's father would always tell them to not fill their plate up in case they don't finish it. Why would Steven bring this advice up? What does his own problem have to do with something in the past?-_

_Wallace's aqua eyes shine brighter at the realization while Steven slowly opened his eyes._

_"I got it!" Wallace spoke, pointing at Steven, "If I start small by asking her out as a friend, or comrade for the matter, and if things go very well, I could ask her back!" _

_"Great! Your brain still works, thank goodness!" Steven responds, giving him thumbs up. Wallace then narrows his eyes a little in response to Steven's comment. _

_"But that's wrong." Wallace point out, "It makes it sound like Winona is the ice cream."_

_"Sounds delicious to you, doesn't it?" Steven teased, evilly smirking at Wallace. Wallace's face turn instantly beef red and begins to migrate south. A slideshow of images Wallace swore not to think about unless he was alone start to play in his head, teasing him as if Wallace were a little Growlithe._

_"Sh-shut up!" _

_"Look, at least you will be with her. Couldn't you ask for a better possible wish?" Steven asked, looking at Wallace directly in the eye. Wallace felt his heart and brain agreeing with the question. However…_

_"That is if she says yes." Wallace pointed out, glaring at Steven's eyes._

_"That is if you ask her, first of all." Steven countered, "And with the mood you are in now, you should wait for a day or two. But…"_

_"But what?" Wallace asked, sensing discomfort from Steven when he broke eye contact and turn away. Wallace forces his eyes on to Steven, hoping to force the answer out of the former champion._

_"You might have to hurry up since you have 6 days-"_

_"7 days, Steven."_

_"6 days, Wallace, it's 7:34 p.m."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Guess that concludes this therapy." Steven spoke, clasping his hands together and got up from the bed, "Just improve your behavior until your back to your flamboyant -self, and then go for the cherry."_

_"Stop referring women to food, Steven, your not going to get women that way." Wallace paused, "Steven, did you even got a girlfriend yet?"_

_Steven flinched and cheaply smiled, while scratching behind his hair. Wallace didn't wait for him to make a excuse._

_"I guess not." Wallace responds, "What was your longest relationship with a female? Oh…was it for 3 hours?-"_

_"Go eat your ice cream, you ungrateful pervertive leech." Steven curse in his breath in major embarrassment as he grab Wallace by the arm, drag him to the door, toss the smirking water trainer outside of the room, and slammed the door loudly and hard enough for the whole hallway to hear._

Wallace smirks at the great victory.

_"Ruining his pride and having the last laugh with one stone. How glorious that ending turn out to be."_ He thought, chuckling to himself.

Feeling in a slight better mood, Wallace turn left into the hallway where his room is. He then spots Tate just a few feet down the hallway, who was about to go into their room.

"Hey, you heading to bed already?" Wallace asks him. Tate looks up.

"Oh, no. Not yet, just going to get my bathroom stuff and head to the beach." Tate explains. Wallace raises his own eyebrow.

"The beach? Isn't it colder out there then taking a bath or shower here?" Wallace asked, "Even when Flannery overheated the pipes four hours ago? Or when it is 8 at night?"

Tate widen his eyes as if surprise.

"I'm stunned. I thought you would knew better since you're a water trainer, or currently, a master water trainer." Tate mentions. Wallace gave a confuse look to the younger twin of the duo. He couldn't tell if this was a tease or something he should really know about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Wallace respond, recalling no information about Lilycove's waters that involve activity in the night when he use to do all those research papers about humidity and water levels before Kyogre and Groudon strucked.

"Must had been whack really hard into the rocks then. I understand." Tate said, eyeing to the champion's temporary disable eye that was cover with bandage. Wallace groans. When will they stop teasing him about his injuries?

"Very funny." Wallace said sarcastically, "Steven told me my brain was perfectly fine a while back."

"Steven was probulay teasing you."

"I was being sarcastic, Tate."

"Anyway, it's jellyfish season. At night, Tentacools and Tentacruels go near the rocks where it's the warmest and raise to the 10 feet level of the ocean. With their body heat, the whole Lilycove beach is a little warmer at night then during the day. Since the rocks are still in the middle of cooling down from Groudon, it's the temporary hot springs in case Flannery were to screw the pipes up. It's also pretty to see because, together with Staryus and Starmies, they blink red lights underwater." Tate explains clearly. Wallace blinks.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else about this?! The family wouldn't have to keep hiring the handyman to fix the pipes everyday and waste the money!" Wallace asks Tate. Tate looks a little uncomfortable.

"Well…" Tate cautiously look around and then lower his voice, "This spot is actually suppose to be a secret because we don't want everyone darting to it every time Flannery goes over 100 degrees in the bathroom and it's a small place too."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Wallace asks, "If this is suppose to be a secret?"

Tate scratches the back of his head, nervously.

"Well, someone who knows the spot too ask me to tell you that your injuries will heal faster because of the natural Corsola salt has great benefits when heat up with sea water." Tate explain, "I guess that's also why we made it secret- besides me and two others, two people had major damage from the battle and use it nightly in hopes to recover of whatever injury they have. Both of them are very private about it, but sometimes let us in for fun or to chat."

Wallace was astonish at this fact. There was a hot springs on the beach that was cause by Groudon? That could actually heal?

Wallace remember Juan telling him during a phone call one time about a rare hot spring that is hidden very well somewhere on a mountain in Johto that could heal various conditions such as frostbites and dry skin. When Juan ask Steven about it one time when the steel trainer was over for green tea for just the two of them before calling Wallace, the champion at the time reply that the mountain was Mount Silver. Steven mention climbing there once, but never found it because it involved using specific pokemon with specific skills to find it. According to Steven's father when Steven ask him at dinner one night a while back before the tea meeting with Juan, only a very few were able to find the springs. Most of those founders were from Kanto and were involve in a legendary crisis a few years ago. His father didn't have anymore tell him then those facts, because that's what all Professor Birch told him when they were talking one time over sandwiches about the development of the PokeNavigator. Professor Birch asks the authority of Kanto and Johto about the crisis over salads in a cafe years ago after Professor Oak return from cleaning up Pallet town. But the grandfather of the Viridian Gym Leader told him the facts that Birch told Steven's father, but keeping the names and some critical information inside the little Professor's circle.

Wallace rub his templates for a moment; why did Juan gave him a history of how the information is past in the first place?

"Hey…" Wallace pause and cautiously copy Tate's method of looking around before speaking, "Mind if I join? I am getting a little fed up with being joke about."

"…Er…" Tate thought about it for a little bit, "Sure thing. But there is one thing that you have to do, no matter what…"

Turning red as a Flareon, Tate mumbles the sentence: "You'll have to be naked."

Wallace turns red too, but not as much.

"Why?" the champion ask.

"To avoid detection by the jellyfish. Since the incident, they are sensitive to any bright color they see and attack without hesitation." Tate answers. Wallace felt weird about what Tate just said.

"Can't you wear all black or dark color then?" Wallace suggests.

"Then the police that patrol around there would think we're Archie or Maxie. Also, everyone in the building would think we are going to rob a bank if they were to see us in those cloths." Tate points out, "Plus, somehow the jellyfishes find black or any dark color bright too. And I don't think you want another round a champion body bashing, don't you?"

"This is getting old…" Wallace mumbles at annoyance at the joking. At the thought of his experience with Archie's grown jellyfish, he never wants to go near a Tentacool or Tentacruel, even if they're beautiful. He halfheartedly nods in agreement.

"So you're telling me you guys walk from here…" Wallace tap his foot lightly on the ground, "To the springs and then back here…clothless."

"Nah! The whole hotel would turn upside down a while ago if we were to do that." Tate told him, "We just change at the rock on the highest peak of Lilycove near the ledges that take us to the beach. The peak, pathway and the hot springs are not in view of the public, so we're okay."

Tate then smiles at Wallace.

"So, accident-champ, are you still up for it? A special someone is also there as we speak." Tate asks, "Plus, you look all tense up."

Wallace notes a suspicious shine in Tate's eyes when he said the last sentence. His gut did a flip-flop and around in his stomach.

"Fine…" Wallace said, feeling the need of a nice bath anyway, "But don't say anything."

"Don't worry, accident-champ, I wouldn't even think of telling Juan or Steven."

"Very funny." Wallace said, letting a chuckle out. Tate turns to the doorknob.

"We should get ready then, kay?" Tate said, opening the door. Wallace heard something odd on the door when it began to open. Just as Tate began to walk in, Wallace heard a heavy object falling from inside the room and splash on ground. This was follow by a scream of Tate.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Wallace dashes inside the room to see if Tate was alright. But the sight he saw once he enters the room made him bewilder. The wooden floor was all wet and sizzle. The object that fell off was a bucket that the maids use to clean the floors was stuck on Tate's head. Tate's outfit was all wet and the poor kid was trying his best to get the bucket off his head, but it was completely stuck. The sight that gave Wallace the most displeasure, however, was the two men laughing their heads off on the ground. Namely Brawly and Wattson.

"That was pure genius, Brawly! WAWA!" Wattson bawl out in laughter uncontrollably. Brawly was rubbing his tears off his face with his palm.

"I didn't expect the bucket to stick to his head…" Brawly began to laugh again. Wallace frown at the scene. From the look of the objects, Brawly must had put a bucket on top the door and wait for a victum to open the door. Once the door open, the bucket will drop on them and splash them with a liquid that would be hard to deal with- soda.

"Guys, seriously!" Wallace try to reason with the two jokers while trying to pull the bucket off of Tate's head. But the bucket wouldn't even budge. Wallace then just remember- soda can be sticky depending on what type of soda it is. Wallace took a quick whiff from his sensitive nose and sigh. It was the stickiest of all sodas- orange sodas.

"Hey! Hey! Your hurting my nose! My nose! Ow!" Tate complain, holding on to the bucket with his hands. Wallace glare at the other two gym leaders enjoying the torture.

"You two, get over here and help me free Tate!" Wallace said. Brawly and Wattson were too busy laughing to even get their attention span back in order. Wallace groan when a certain idea came into mind.

_"I'm going to regret this later."_ Wallace thought as he clear his throat.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE OR ELSE** YOU'LL NOT BE SLEEPING TONIGHT**." Wallace darkly spoke and stress the last syabllas, in a volume that is not loud, but loud enough for Brawly and Wattson to hear. Brawly froze at once and went very pale in fear, as if he made a accident. Wattson pause his laughter and look at the glaring champion.

"Er…" Wattson couldn't find the words because Brawly began to whimper and instantly jump up to help.

"Do what he says, Watt, he can get scary…" Brawly said, squeaking a little. Despite being out of self because of his injuries and love problems, Wallace was glad Brawly remembers his little "outburst" over 4 hours ago.

"What are you going to do with us while we're sleeping? Draw on our faces to look like Juan? WAWA!" Wattson laugh as he got up. Both Wallace and Brawly glare at him.

"Now, that's not funny." Brawly state. Wallace grin in approval of Brawly's response. Before Groudon awoke, both Wattson and Brawly were on bad terms because of their options on the land and sea and their age. Brawly, along with Roxanne, would be on Wattson's throat every time he jokes about anything. But they do got something in common: hating to be bored. Wallace guess that was the cause of their sudden friendliness and making up jokes about Wallace from his boots to his hat. Thinking about it now, Wallace like them on bad terms rather on good terms, now witnessing all the trouble they cause him and Tate for the last 6-7 days.

"Alright, alright, wait for me." Wattson frown as he got up from the ground and ran to help. The three older males try every effort to free Tate's head from the bucket, but it was really stuck.

"This calls for desperate measures." Brawly declare, pulling out a pokeball from his belt. Before Wallace and Wattson could open their mouths to protest, Brawly already call out.

"Haryimama! Fake out!" he spoke as the ball click open. The nova of light came out of the pokeball and form into a shape of a humanoid sumo. As instruct, Haryimama use its pancake flat hands to attack the bucket. Fortunately, it broke the bucket in half, freeing the psychic twin's head. Unfortunately, it sent Tate, Wallace, and Wattson flying into the door. The three trainers crash through the door and land on the ground out on the hall on their backs. The multi-injury champion, the soda-cover boy, and the now high-blood pressure senior just lay out there, all hurt.

"I am NOT paying for that door." Wallace announce.

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far in the story, I believe, because of the crazy ideas I came up.

You know what will really get me excite? If someone can turn this story into manga verison! I would love to see everyone's expressions and those memorable events!

I was so happy to finally to go past tense in this chapter! YES!

Wallace's original last line for this chapter was: "You (Wattson) and Brawly are sleeping with Steven tonight."

As for this chapter's title, I somehow have Steamboat Willie popping up in my head when trying to come up with a chapter title.

And YES, the rating will raise in the near future: _"If the pipes break, then it's off to the hot springs!"_


	7. The Light of the Past

August 28, 2008: Okay, never again be indecisive again. (You may want to skip this paragraph if you don't like people talking about self-discovery) I was hesitate about posting this because razorfire is still looking over my previous chapters and I want him to edit this one. But then I got thinking, how would someone see your true writing if someone else were to edit it? People would think you be a perfect writer if you just have a lot of editors editing for you. I personally think, after months of thinking, that I will for now on just post my writings after I write it and check it, and after a story is finish I will ask anyone if they want a "well-edit" copy of the fanfiction by my editor(s) and myself. I want my readers to know HOW I write and how I check. I may be the worse person in the word for grammar and spelling because my brain thinks faster then my hand (or because of my impatient nature, to blame myself so), but I don't like putting up a fake image (or message). Sorry if this is all rant, but I had to say what I got to say.

Pushing that aside, I am very sorry for the late chapter. I am still continuing this story, so don't think I am dead (or a alive quitter). Oh, by the way, Razorfire and maybe someone else is looking over my previous chapters. Razor, I feel so happy that you are taking time to help me out and being a great friend. I am in your mercy. After I complete this story, I will offer email service for those who want the "super-edit" copy by razorfire and myself. I will mention this again at the last chapter.

Enjoy Chapter 7!

-Eefi-chan (does not own pokemon)

* * *

XII: The Light of the Past

"You know, I have always wonder who the idiot was that made Wattson and Brawly gym leaders." Tate mumbles. Walking a few feet behind him, Wallace nods his head.

"That idiot must be kicking himself as we speak." Wallace replies.

The psychic twin and the Hoenn champion are on their way to the highest cliff of Lilycove that leads them to the beach. Back the hotel, about 25 minutes ago, Wallace was able to use the incident as an excuse to make their exit from the hotel. Being quick to his toes, the champion told the maids that he'd go with Tate to find him temporary clothes and to "cool off." If Juan weren't focusing on fighting Drake for Glacia's hand for the dance, he would applaud him well.

"The weather is fairly nice tonight." Tate spoke, pulling Wallace out of his flashbacks. They were walking on a grassy hill. The grasses glisten in the full moonlight that one could mistake the grass as hair.

"Wish our situation would be just as fairly nice…" Wallace mention while Tate nods, "So, where to Tate?"

"It's right up here." Tate said, pointing up. Following his finger, Wallace saw at the top of the hill was a huge boulder. But to his dismay, there was a lit-up house about 20 feet away from where their destination is.

"You said that the boulder would be out of public sight." Wallace said, not please. Tate turn his head to face Wallace. Following the water trainer's glance, Tate spots the house too.

"Aw, don't worry about that." Tate said, putting on a smile on his face, "A old couple live there. They can't see that far-"

"Tate! Just because they are old, doesn't mean they're blind!" Wallace interrupts.

"Are you that worry about getting caught nude?" Tate asks, "You are cover in bandages too, last time I check."

"I have a reputation, Tate. "

"Funny how you say that." Tate said, raising his eyebrow to challenge the champion. Wallace shot Tate a confuse look.

"What do you- " Wallace pause, finally getting what Tate is saying, "Okay, seriously why am I the one getting attack?"

"Well, " Tate pause to think of words to put together, " According to what the story is, you were only five minutes into being the new champion of Hoenn and you had to get smash by Tentacruel. I think the reason is pretty straight forward, if you ask me."

An alarm rang in Wallace's brain.

"But I was able to wore the jellyfish down a lot. There was also a Houndoom that Maxie has as well." Wallace explains. Tate narrows his eyes at Wallace, studying the water trainer.

"Okay, but then why did you let your self be the bait? That's what we don't understand." Tate explains, replacing the studious look with confusion. Wallace felt his brain raising a red flag.

"No way I can let them know…" Wallace thought, searching for a way out of this one. Wallace was a man whose honestly is second nature to him. But Wallace didn't want people to start firing questions at Winona.

"How can I remember why when I'm being smash into rocks?" Wallace asks, lifting his chin up. Tate frowns for a bit.

"You got a point there." Tate said. The two trainers are within ten feet of the huge boulder.

"So, we strip here?" the champion ask, scanning the area cautiously with his one eye.

"Yep." Tate responds, walking behind the boulder, "I'll strip back here."

"You seem confident, Tate." Wallace spoke, not getting over how Tate is being causal.

"…I-it wasn't easy for me at first." Tate reply a little broke in his voice, "But really, Wallace, it's not bad. Don't you want to recover quicker?"

Wallace's eyes widen, recalling why he's here.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you may strip for better health."

"T-Tate!" the champion exclaims, blushing madly. Wallace heard the psychic trainer slightly giggle from the boulder. Wallace begins to tap his foot, to signal his annoyance.

"The sooner I recover, the quicker I can redeem myself." Wallace thought, staring at the boulder.

"Done!" Tate announces, breaking Wallace's thoughts like a knife. As if Archie were alive again, Wallace's whole body tenses up like stone. What's with the confidence?!

"Relax, I got a towel." Tate calls out, emerging. Wallace was prepare to shield his one eye from seeing a comrade nude, but once the word "towel" reach his ears:

"Towel?!" Wallace repeats after Tate, "You should had warn me!"

"Oh, I thought I did. Sorry about that!" Tate apologizes, grinning nervously, "Sorry if you been all worry about seeing me…er…."

"So that's why he was confident…." Wallace gloomily thought, as he mourns the years of his life loss from all the worrying. His face felt flush from all the worrying and embarrassment. Wallace places his palm on his forehead, hoping to tone down the pressure.

"It's alright. " Wallace muttered, "I think I can handle it now…"

Wallace shifts his eye to Tate. From all that has been happening from the last couple of minutes, he didn't see what Tate was actually wearing. Tate was, of course, cover in a towel waist and below. But it was his hair that caught Wallace's eye.

"You grow your hair?" Wallace asks, curious at the dark navy hair. Tate's hair was release from his tradition look of a bun. The hair almost touches the boy's shoulders. From being in a bun, Tate's hair had volume. If it weren't for being well manner, Wallace would have laugh at him. Tate looks like a girl- or Liza for that matter.

"Yes, it's real hair, thank you very much. "Tate said, as if reading Wallace's mind.

"Now you look like Liza." Wallace points out, smirking.

"Look, are you going to strip or not?" Tate asks, avoiding the joke, "We are on a schedule here."

Wallace chuckles to himself. Tate and Liza hate when people make fun of them as being twins.

"Okay." Wallace answers, walking past Tate. Tate glances over his shoulder to watch Wallace going behind the huge boulder.

"In the bushes, there is a place for your clothes. Below the bushes should be the towels." Tate said, "I'll wait for you here, but make it quick, okay?"

Wallace studies the area around the boulder where he is supposing to strip. The area is pretty enclosed: the bushes are high enough to block anyone that would attempt to peak in. Satisfy with the privacy, Wallace began to carefully take off his clothing. The muscles that were badly injured start to flame when he had to use them; especially when they had to be lift up.

The champion had difficulty of getting his shirt off because of his arm in the slang, since it also uses his injured upper body to take the shirt off. With the shirt off, his chest was still cover up- in bandages. His pants weren't a problem, since he knew how to slip them off without bending down. Luckily for him, nothing below the hip was injured. He took off his cap, exposing the hidden hair. The aqua hair flop downs, reaching just about midneck. Despite the bandages on his head, his hairstyle didn't change at all.

After discarding his clothes, Wallace felt the breeze flowing onto the areas of his body that were not cover with bandages. Even with bandages, he shivers and rubs his arms to warm himself up. Even when alone, he felt uncomfortable nude.

"There was one time, however…" He thought, closing his eyes. He remember those delicate fingers exploring his body, as if wings were gliding on his skin. His skin tickle in pleasure in response to those fingers, as if responding to pure light. Her lips gently kiss his own, the lavender locks toss into him as a blanket. The look of her eyes, very cautiously and yet curious in one mixture, scan all over him innocently. His own eyes would want to drown into hers, wanting her to explore his entire sacred grounds that he guarded so heavily. His heart would claw to be with hers, desperate to melt together. In the darkness they were in, they were creating their own light, a light that would been theirs alone.

"Hey, Wallace, you alright back there? Your awfully quite." Tate call out, interrupting Wallace's images. Wallace suddenly felt the temperature going downhill, from extreme heat to the night cold. His warm light was gone, replacing back with reality. He woke up from his memory, letting his body shiver again from the light breezes of the night.

"Yeah, just fell sleepy for a second." Wallace respond, faking a causal tone. The night felt more colder now then it was before loosing himself into the cherish memory. The only time he felt confident about his own being.

He found the towels where Tate said they were to be. Covering his waist and down with the towels, Wallace began to feel uncomfortable being expose again.

"Some things need to be sacrifice in order to get these bandages off." Wallace remind himself, as he emerge from the boulder. Tate, who was sitting on the grass making grass braids, looks up- and then laugh. Wallace felt a vain pop in his forehead in his annoyance.

"What is it now?!" Wallace demand, having no energy for patience.

"Are you sure your alive Wallace? You look as if you came back from the dead as a mummified pharaoh!" Tate crack up, laughing. Wallace actually blink and exam himself. Tate was right, with the bandages covering him and having a towel on his waist, he did look like dead pharaoh.

"What an interesting observation, Tate." Wallace said, sarcastically. Tate calm down, wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Tate apologize, "Anyway, let's go."

Wallace sigh and follow the psychic twin down the ledge that supposedly leads to the beach. When the ocean was at sight, Wallace watch as the waves dance in the moonlight- and the red dots sparkle within.

"Those must be the Starmies and Staryus, right?" Wallace ask Tate. Tate nod.

"A sublime sight to witness. Even when everything is destroy by the titans, they left a unique beauty for us to witness." Tate explains, "It's like if they are saying sorry or something like that."

Wallace nod, impress with Tate's insights. He watch as the red lights dance with blue pigment of the ocean.

"As if the sparkling red jewels of rubies within the deep blue ocean of sapphires." Wallace suddenly thought, having the two trainers in mind when he stares into the scene. The one of passion and the one of inner strength, he always thought. Wallace felt someone poking him on his undamaged arm. Looking down, he was face to face with Tate.

"Yes?" Wallace ask.

"We still have to cross the beach." Tate told him. Wallace nods and then continue to follow Tate down the hill.

"The sand is hot, so be careful." Tate warn him, as they close in to the sands of Lilycove. Wallace arch a perfect eyebrow.

"The sand was affect too?" He ask.

"Yep, that's why they close the beach for a while. But I think we can handle it-" Tate spoke as he jump off the last ledge into the beach sand, "- as long as we run."

"Okay- Owe!"

Wallace winch in pain when his bare foot came into contact with the sand. The sand felt like flames to him; as if the sand were the grill and Wallace were the Cinnabar Burger.

"And if my boots didn't suffer rug burns from Steven earlier today." He thought.

"Isn't it hot? It's hotter then Flannery overheating the showers!" Tate call over his shoulders, running ahead of the Hoenn Champion, "Just follow me and don't stop- unless you want to be a roost Psyduck."

"Wait up!" Wallace call out, holding his towel tightly with his free hand, and ran after the male twin. Even it is night and the air is cool, the sand felt like needles to his feet. Even when no one around, he felt completely silly running around only in a towel and bandages- or as a dead pharaoh as Tate call him earlier.

"If someone sees me in this, Steven would be dead before he opens his mouth." Wallace thought, seeing Steven never going to shut up about it if he were to heard about it, "Best he to be shot then heard."

Within 10 minutes of running, Wallace saw Tate heading to a huge group of boulders that were at the end of beach. Shifting his eyes to the ocean, he quickly spot the group of huge boulders off the coast where Tate is. According to Flannery and Wattson, this was suppose Team Aqua's hideout. They, along with Winona, found a professor that had discover the meteorite- a piece of it was obtain by Sapphire and was use to blast Archie and Maxie out of the controlling the orbs.

"Over here!" Tate call out, peeking over a rock. Wallace saw him and ran towards him.

"No need to run anymore, it's cool here." Tate inform him as Wallace jump into a platform like rock. Wallace's feet happily rejoice at the feeling of cool surface after dealing with scorching sand for the last 10 minutes.

"So, where is it?" Wallace ask. Tate grin and made a hand signal to follow him. The water trainer follow Tate into the clutter of boulders. Inside, there was a uneven hallway and because of his tall height, Wallace had to bend down slightly. His injuries scream in pain as he try to follow Tate.

"There we are!" Tate said, pointing to a blanket of leaves that cover an entrance. Wallace suddenly felt a heat breeze coming through the leaves. He felt the temptation- like he need to run in there and jump into the warm water.

"Let's go!" Tate happily announce as he enter the blanket. Feeling the scene of accomplishment that he will be able to relax, Wallace lift the blanket- and then have something fly into him.

"OW!" Wallace let out, as the something – or someone- made impact at his ribs. Wallace fell on his butt onto the hard ground – which didn't give a pleasant feeling- and his ribs start to throb in pain. Feeling all annoy about he is always getting hurt, he was about to holler when the object of his recent pain spoke happily:

"OH! MASTER!"

Wallace halt and look down. Smiling widely at him, was Wallace's student, Ruby. The 11-year boy's hat and towel – to Wallace's relief- was slightly out of place from the collision. Wallace slightly grin at his student, wondering when did he became this excite and hyper.

"For a second there, I though you were Sapphire." He told Ruby, getting up. He was still in pain, thanks to Ruby. But with the steam of the bath touching him, he didn't want to go scolding at him when something pleasant is up ahead. Ruby blush brightly at the comment in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry about that, the heat has gotten to me." Ruby said quickly.

"And so it seems." Wallace reply, knowing that Ruby was excite to see him. Ruby then tilt his head.

"Wow, Tate's right, you do look like a mummified pharaoh." Ruby comment. Wallace sigh.

"So, can we go?" Wallace ask his student.

"Sure thing!" Ruby said, grabbing his master by the free arm and drag him, "The hot springs are lovely!"

"Ruby! Can you let me go?!" Wallace ask, strangling to free himself. But he then pause when Ruby drag him into the next room. There, placing before the water trainer, was a huge pool of heat water. Some waterfalls were coming out of crack rocks, making it a heavenly scene. Wallace notice that in the pool that there was Ruby and Tate's pokemon in the water. At one corner, Coco and Nana –Ruby's Delcatty and Mightynna- are laying the shallow area of pools. Ruby's Swampert- Zuzu- and Tate's Solrock were playing around in the middle of the pool. Popo- Ruby's Castform- was floating on the water with Tate's Spoink, enjoying each other's company near Coco and Nana. At the opposite corner of the four-legged pokemon, Ruby's Milotic- Mimi- was relaxing underneath a waterfall.

"Wow…" Wallace was lost for words. The scene was too beautiful to even summon words from the champion. Staring into the waterfalls, Wallace came to a realization.

"Shoot! I forgot my pokemon!-"

"Don't worry! Got them here!" Tate interrupt from behind the two trainers. Spinning around, Wallace was greet with a outstretch hand containing four ultra balls with his pokemon in them. Wallace relax.

"Thanks. But you should had told me earlier…" Wallace said, picking his pokeballs up from Tate- who apologize for not mention about it.

"Fun time, everyone!" Wallace call out, tossing his four poke balls into the air gracefully. Four balls crack open in midair, releasing his team of pokemon. The first one was his Sealeo- Franscio. Right away, he jumps into the game that Zuzu and Solrock were playing, happily. Zuzu and Franscio high-five each other at the process. The next one, Charles- his Seaking, swam to Mimi and just relax next to her in the waterfall. Mimi edge over a bit so Charles can have some of the waterfall. Wallace's Whiscash- Phillip- swam to Coco and Nana and plot himself next to them. The three of them then watch the last of Wallace's pokemon- Elizabeth the Luvdisc- float her way to Popo and Spoink. Elizabeth join in their little float circle and start to talk to each other. The three trainers smile proudly at the sight behold them.

"Seeing pokemon play each other is like watching your own children playing with each other." Tate suddenly spoke, "It's so…calming."

"It is." Ruby and Wallace agreed, nodding in the process. But then Wallace flinch.

"Own children?!" Wallace ask, blushing. Ruby just gave a speechless glance at a random object. Tate look at the two trainers with confusion.

"What? Aren't we raising our pokemon to be the best they can be? Is that what we wish?" Tate question, eyeing the two trainers. Wallace though about it for a second.

"I guess so." Wallace said, smiling to himself as he look into the waterfalls.

Tate and Ruby then stare at Wallace with an odd expression.

"Well…" Tate broke in, "Guess we can go into our pool now."

Wallace turn around to face the psychic trainer.

"Our pool?" he ask Tate. Ruby and Tate nod.

"There are three pools that were create by Groudon, so we decide to split it." Ruby began, "The largest one is here is for the pokemon only."

As to illustrate his explanation, Ruby extend his arm to the pool.

"The one that leads to an enclose area, " Ruby continue, pointing to the path near Coco, Nana, and Phillip, "-is where we males go. As for the last one…"

Ruby and Tate shift their glances to the path next to Mimi and Charles.

"-Its for the females. Since the person who found it first was female, she claim the pool with the view of the ocean and Lilycove as theirs." Ruby warp up. Wallace eyes shift to Ruby from the path to the female springs.

"Who was the one who discover this place?" Wallace ask. Ruby and Tate gave each other a sadden expression and face Wallace with the same expression.

"We're not allow to tell; we can't risk on letting this place be discover-"

"Especially Flannery." Tate add to Ruby's explanation. Wallace flinch. He doesn't know why, but somehow if Flannery were to get her hands on this place, it would be the end of the world of hygiene.

Sharing Wallace's thought, Ruby nod.

"I would kill Flannery if it weren't for this place. I mean, how much heat does women need in general? We men do need it as much as them-"

While Ruby rants on, Tate pull Wallace at the side.

"Ruby was in the shower when Flannery overheat the pipes earlier today. He went berserk when the cold hits and destroy the bathroom in order to find a way to heat the water." Tate whisper to the champion. Wallace groan.

"So that's why Norman was mad about Ruby and his bedroom." Wallace mumble. Figures his student would do anything to be heat and clean- even if it means to tick his gym leader father off. The three trainers walk to the path where it leads them to the male springs. On the way, Wallace notice something odd about Ruby's appearance.

"Why are you still wearing your hat?" Wallace ask, pointing to the white cap that the boy always wore on his head. Ruby glance over his shoulders to his teacher.

"I'm use to wearing it 24/7." Ruby replied in no hesitation, as if rehearse. Wallace frown. For a boy who is concern about his clothes getting ruin, he doesn't take hat off.

"Makes you wonder if he ever washes his hair." Wallace thought, shivering at the disgust thought. The three males enter the room. Right away, Wallace was remind of his hometown, Sootpolis: The room was all enclose and there was no roof- only fill of stars on the night sky.

"It's like a mini-Sootpolis." Wallace whisper. Ruby nod.

"I never really got to experience Sootpolis because of the events, but I knew somehow you would like it." Ruby replied, smiling at his teacher. Wallace smile back.

"Thank you." Wallace told Ruby.

"Let's get in! I want to relax already!" Tate said, stripping off the towel. Wallace flinch at Tate's sudden action. Ruby laugh at his teacher stun reaction.

"Master, aren't we all men?" Ruby ask, "It's not like Tate is actually Liza trying to see what men are really like."

"Very funny Ruby!" Tate respond, jumping into the pool. As if plan, the water splash right on Wallace and Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby call out, narrowing his eyes at the laughing psychic while Wallace just shook his head to get the water out of his ears.

"I'm just worry about the age difference…" Wallace thought, knowing that he is the only one out of the three who had gone through puberty. Turning around to fall the wall, he let the towel drop to the ground. Wallace slide into the pool. The water felt very nice to him. His whole body felt relax, as if it melt into the water.

"Be hold! I am the future contest master that would out shine everyone else. I am Ruby!" Ruby announce, placing his hands on his hips. Wallace regret for turning around to see what's Ruby's up too- Ruby had discard his towel.

"Ruby, I hope you don't do this at public places." Wallace told him, remembering his own reputation and his responsible of Ruby's training in contests. Ruby wink at his teacher.

"Are you that scare of seeing people naked?" Ruby taunt, "Isn't being a coorindator about expressing your hidden beauty?"

Wallace look at Ruby for a second, scenting his pride being challenge.

"Yes, your hidden beauty is what a coorindator is. And no, I am not afraid to see people naked." Wallace lecture, carefully choosing his words. Tate eyes shine with curiosity at Wallace.

"Who did you see naked?" Tate ask suddenly.

"Win-" Wallace stop mid-word and blush madly. His face turn deep red as Volbeat. Images of the answer start to flash through his head. Ruby and Tate both had their full attention on the water trainer.

"…When you two are older, you will understand about what men and woman do." Wallace quickly, using the first thing he could think of. Tate eye Wallace closely, as if trying to read his mind.

"Okay." Tate said, sending shivers to Wallace's spine. Wallace hopes he didn't read his mind.

"So how was your day, Tate?" Ruby ask, sliding into the pool. Wallace mentally thank Ruby for breaking the tension by smiling at him. Tate scratch his head.

"Well, Flannery broke the pipes-"

"That's nothing new. " Ruby cut in.

"So, Flannery, Wattson, and I went to call the head for suggestions for what to do next. But he hang up once he saw us-"

"You mean Flannery in a towel." Wallace interrupt, pitying the admin to be greet that way, "Sorry for interrupting, Tate. You may continue."

"And then there was that bucket incident…" Tate mutter. Ruby gave a confuse look.

"Bucket incident?" He ask, turning to his master. Wallace gave in immediately and told Ruby what happen on the way here.

"Orange soda?!" Ruby exclaim after Wallace finish telling the tale, "If that were to happen to me, Brawly will never see a the light of surfing again!"

"Don't worry about it Ruby, Brawly is already in trouble." Wallace explain, calming his student, "He has to pay for everything he ruin, including the clothes and hotel property."

"You're just happy because you don't have to pay for the door." Tate point out, smirking.

"But who's the champion?" Wallace ask Tate. Tate roll his eyes.

"Of course, our unbreakable toy champion-"

"Didn't you say you ask Liza out?" Wallace interrupt, not wanting another round a name-calling.

"Oh! " Tate continue, " I decide to hang out with Liza and practice dancing for the dance coming up. I think all my toes are flatten by the time we were done."

As to true his misfortune, his foot emerge from the water. His toes look swollen and beat up.

"Put that away!" Ruby call out in disgust as Tate put his foot back underwater. Wallace grin at Tate.

"At least you're practicing." Wallace told Tate, being encouraging. Ruby raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you ask Liza out?" Ruby ask. Tate grin in reply.

"I know it may sound bizarre that I'm going with my older twin sister. But the truth is, I ask her because she is my sister. I mean, what's wrong with going out as siblings or friends?" Tate explain, "After we been through together, we need a time to enjoy ourselves and be grateful of what we have and become."

Wallace replay Tate's words carefully.

Wallace then picture Winona in his head, and their relationship right now.

"Tate's right." Wallace thought, flashing through the rough times Winona and himself went through together, "I should enjoy of what we had accomplish together. Even it's not romantic, it's still being with her…"

"Did you ask anyone out, Ruby?" Tate ask, catching Wallace's ear. Wallace watch Ruby's mouth form to a smirk.

"I'm looking, alright." He reply. Wallace then remember Ruby's story about a girl he save when he was a boy. Remembering Ruby's facial expressions, Wallace saw how Ruby really did care about the girl who influence him to become a coorindator.

"I wonder if he's still looking for her now." He thought, remembering him mention that the girl came from Hoenn. But somehow, as Wallace look at Ruby, Ruby look as if he found her rather then looking.

"Master, who are you asking out to the dance?" Ruby suddenly ask, snapping Wallace out of his thoughts.

Right away, Winona's image pop into his mind. Of course, he will ask her. But the worry is: How?

"I don't know." Wallace reply, putting his hands up signaling his unknown status, "Not that I should be worry about."

"Best if I let it be between Steven and myself." Wallace thought. He doesn't want anyone else to be on his case about Winona and him. How he would ask her would be up to him. But it's not going to be tonight.

"Can we just relax now? I don't think we have much time left." Wallace add on, before either of the boys open their mouths. Ruby gasp.

"Your right! I haven't start doing my bath routine!" Ruby panic as he start scrubbing himself with a brush while Tate sweatdrop at the scene. Wallace took a deep breath and lay his back on to the wall in the pool; letting the warming water doing it's relaxing magic.

"I been through one heck of a day." Wallace thought, replaying all the drama that has been happening to him today. He was able to survive a therapy, a Fake out attack, being drag, being bump, seeing people only in towels, being thrust through a door, and having cravings for the woman he loves.

"Makes you wonder how I was able to pull it off alive." Wallace conclude his thoughts before closing his eyes and replay the warmth he deeply craves.

* * *

Since I am a major Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy (and recently returning Ancient Egypt season of Yugioh) fan, I throw in light and darkness references in Wallace's memory. I love the theme of light and darkness. You can play with it, or you can destroy it- the ideas are endless with that theme. I highly suggest if you need to spice something up in writing, think of light and darkness.

Again, as always, you don't have to review. Not going to bite you.

I don't have a clue when Chapter 8 would be finish, so until then, see you!


	8. Always Honest?

Hello readers, nice to see you all again.

I still mange to finish this chapter up, but this might be one of the **worse **chapters in my option. Because of my crazy life, I had to even review what my plot was for this story. V_V

I have like no time for me anymore… -pouts-

But, complaining aside, enjoy the chapter!

Eefi (does not own pokemon)

* * *

VIII: Always Honest?

"Those two are at it again."

"I'm not stopping it this time. Last time I had to use my pokemon to keep them apart."

"Wow... I actually felt bad for Glacia that she's the reason they are acting like children."

"Heh. Funny how you say that, since Ruby and yourself tend to fight once you lock eyes-"

"H-hey! **He's** the one with the problem! I am just trying to make conversation!"

"Whatever you say, Sapphire." Winona responds to the girl's defense, signaling the end of the conversation.

Winona and Sapphire were just watching events unfold in the lobby out of their boredom. The current event that is presenting to them now is Juan and Drake arguing over whom will offer their credit card number to Glacia so she would get her dress for the dance. The object of the argument, Glacia, just stands there in embarrassment and stare at the marble floor.

"Shouldn't they battle it out with pokemon to decide who will take Glacia out?" Sapphire asks, "Or better yet, let Glacia decide herself."

"Glacia would have her say, but she doesn't want any murders." Winona said, recalling her conversation with Glacia at breakfast a while ago. Winona shakes the disgust feeling that came to her once she recalls Glacia's response.

_"She is smart to hold back."_ Winona thought, watching Glacia suffer the embarrassment. Winona gives the woman a lot of credit to let herself be embarrass and hold back her tongue just to save lives. If Glacia's plan succeeds at the dance, then Winona will worship Glacia as a hero.

A goddess if Glacia were to influence her on own problems.

Winona quickly dismisses the sudden thought of her problem and groan. She totally hopes to go at least a day without thinking of it. 2 hours was her longest so far.

"Plus, no one can't battle here, remember?" Winona reminds the girl. Sapphire groan, throwing her head into a nearby pillow and mumbles into it.

From what Winona could translate, Sapphire is properly saying either "Don't remind me." or "I am going to kill the very person who suggest this place."

Whatever it is, Winona couldn't help but agree as well.

----

Deciding not to find out who would win the credit card debate, the females decide to retire to the room. The females walk borely towards the stairs, pasting a talkative Flannery on the phone.

"-it really help me a lot!" Flannery gush on the phone, "My Magcargo finally got the Fire Blast down yesterday... Nah! I'm okay! That spot will do me good for a while-"

Flannery stop her talking tracks, once she felt a disturbance in her personal bubble. Turning around, she was greet with the creepiest sight she could lay eyes on. Everything in her body stops working at the same time.

"Uh... Flannery? Is everything alright?... Flannery?" the voice in on the phone spoke, proving how dead silent the situation has just become.

The red head was frozen, losing the ability to think anything other then wondering if this vacation has finally made them crack.

"Um... I'll call you back..." Flannery nervously spoke into the phone after a couple more seconds of silence, "...Something just came up..."

Of course Flannery can not come up how to describe what just happen. How would anyone could explain (or even believe) that within inches away from her are two zombies staring into her soul as if they want to eat her? Or look as if they are breathing their last breath of air? Or that they look as if they couldn't move on with their lives without-

The fire trainer stops her thoughts. She has got to stop watching those creepy shows that Tate is always watching in the café every morning.

Okay, she was being dramatic, but what else could she describe the way Winona and Sapphire are staring at her hungrily? The way their eyes are shining at her, looking as if they are about to pounce on Flannery if she were to move a centimeter.

Seeing them like this scares Flannery into losing the ability to talk.

_"What could made them into this state?"_ Flannery couldn't help thinking.

Flannery then felt even more scare, suddenly figuring it out why those two are staring at her like that.

"Um..." Flannery struggle to find the right words, or voice in this case, "If this is about the shower this morning-"

"What spot?" the two other trainers ask stimulatingly, both tone and eyes begging at the fire trainer. Flannery felt bewilder, and then stupid.

Not only at the realization that they over hear her, but also that she admits about overheating the showers again.

----

"Are you serious? Why didn't we think of looking here?" Sapphire complains, but she couldn't hide the excitement in her tone.

Before Flannery could even open her mouth, Sapphire dart down the grassy hill and into the beach.

Winona and Flannery could here Sapphire shouting excite statements from the top of the hill.

"So, who spill the beans about this spot?" Winona asks the fire trainer. The flying trainer saw the fire trainer flinch when the question was asked. Flannery turn to her friend and sheepishly grin.

"Oh… a guy I'm going to the dance with." Flannery answer, not hiding the nervous nature of her voice.

Winona raises an eyebrow at her. Flannery would usually make Winona's ears bleed limitless whenever the topic of boys is concern. But when she is talking nervously and scratching continuously behind her hair as if her hair is constantly itchy, it's an open book to guess what she is up to.

"Look, I am not annoy about your recent bathroom dilemma. Besides, Roxanne is out with Brawly somewhere today and wouldn't be back until twilight." Winona lectures, "So quit worrying."

Flinching the ironic annoyance of her tone, Flannery cease her head scratching.

"Oh, I know that but….er…" Flannery roll off into a series of mumbles. Winona gave Flannery an confuse look.

Okay, maybe Winona can't read Flannery 100% like Tate and Liza (if the rumors are true), but she now does know that it's something else. But the question is what is something else.

" What is it?" Winona asks. Flannery shot a confuse look matching Winona's.

"Oh! You don't know about my boyfriend! That's right!" Flannery blurt out, finally figuring out. Winona was baffle.

"Boyfriend? Okay…?" Winona responds, trying to comprehend to the relationship of Flannery's behavior and her words. Winona didn't care (or want to here) about Flannery's love life. But, as a friend and somewhat of a mentor to her, Winona can endure it.

"Who is he?" Winona asks. Flannery look the other way before Winona finishes the question.

"Um… well… I'm not sure if you'll like him…"

Winona groans.

"I'm not your mother, Flannery." Winona said, "Whoever he is can't be that bad, since your ideals are not that-"

"But he was a former Team Magma admin."

Winona's eyes widen and look at a fluster Flannery. A minute of death silence between them past before Flannery finally gasps.

"Oh!" Flannery quickly cover her mouth and turn her back on Winona.

Winona, on the other hand, just stares at her.

_"Well, this is unexpected at all." _Winona thought, having a lot of questions that she wants to ask.

"Sorry, Winona." Flannery softly spoke, turning around to face her, "I didn't want to let anyone know about it because…well…"

Flannery began to scratch the back of her head again.

"You know. If they recognize him from Team Magma from the dance, I'm scare what they will do to him." Flannery continue. Winona feel her fear, but she knew that what Flannery said is_ somewhat_ true.

"I don't mind about it." Winona finally responds, "It's really Archie and Maxie that cause the mess. All their followers were use."

Flannery look up in surprise.

"You thought that too?" Flannery exclaim, eyes widen, "Wow, I thought if you, as the _supervisor_, were to find out, you would have-"

"I was part of the Sootopolis battle remember?" Winona cut her off, not wanting Flannery to go on, "Wallace and I were the only leaders who went there."

"Oh yeah." Flannery nod, "The rest of us were place in the sidelines, which **really sucks**."

Winona ignores Flannery's disgust tone of the last two words of her sentence.

"You guys are in bad shape, no way you can withstand the conditions that were going on in Sootopolis at the time." Winona reminds her. Flannery was about to open her mouth to protest but froze when Winona narrows her eyes.

"Well, back on the topic." Winona began, "I really do think you shouldn't worry about it. When we gave our reports after the incident, the admin made an agreement to let the followers off."

Flannery gasp happily.

"Really?" she happily ask, "Why didn't you say so-"

"But that was once announce to only a few people. I'm sure you four weren't inform because it was announce to those who were in higher position." Winona interrupts.

Flannery pout.

"And the admin has always blab on about equality to **all** title trainers…" Flannery mumble. Winona silently agrees with her.

"So, I think you should inform the admin about your boyfriend so he wouldn't be attack at the dance by those who weren't inform." Winona suggests. Flannery nod.

"Okay." Flannery said happily, "Thanks a bunch!"

"Sure." Winona responds. Flannery, feeling all light and happy from getting the worry off her chest, move a little closer the older female.

"Well, Tabitha and I met at the volcano awhile ago when Team Aqua was there…"

_"Oh, no"_ Winona thought, frowning at the happy fire trainer talking away about her boyfriend.

Winona sigh and decide to just zone out while Flannery talk away. She watches Sapphire training her Relicanth, Relo, how to use Hydro Pump. Relo looks more interest in the berries that Sapphire carries in her bag rather then the training. Winona watches the girl sigh in defeat as she reaches in the bag and pull out a Oran berry.

By the look of Sapphire's gestures and body language, Winona is guessing she is telling the rockfish that if it wants a berry, it will have to use Hydro Pump.

Winona's assumptions are correct, since Relo shoot out a gush of water at Sapphire. The wild girl was propelling into the ocean, releasing the berry into the air. Winona watches the fish happily just out of the water to catch the berry into its mouth.

Winona lowly chuckle at Sapphire's annoyed expression watching Relo enjoying the yummy berry.

"… Tabitha also told me about his match with Wallace at the department store as well…"

Winona was pull back into reality once she heard that sentence.

"What about Wallace and the department store?" Winona asks. Flannery paused for a second.

"Didn't Wallace write his report on it? You were the one who read all those reports-"

"I did read them." Winona cut in again, "But that wasn't in his report!"

"Oh…" Flannery trail off, "Guess maybe he forgot since Tabitha did say he throw him very hard into the vending machines during their match…"

Winona's heart cease to beat for a second. Wallace didn't mention about any of this. Not at all.

"When did that happen?"

"Well, he was with Roxanne and Brawly battling Groudon when the Fire Head Trio appear and took them to Lilycove." Flannery explain.

"Wait, he said in his report that he fail to rescue Roxanne and Brawly because…" Winona didn't want to finish her sentence. His story is completely different in the report.

Winona looks at Flannery for a second. Both Wallace and Flannery do not lie. But does Tabitha lie? Winona never even met him before.

But then again, as Winona was thinking about it, she remembers Brawly's and Roxanne's report that each of them were taken away from the site to battle. So if Wallace said he fail to rescue them, then how did Groudon escape easily, since Wallace is really tough? And why would Team Magna let Wallace take care of Groudon?

Winona shook her head. This is confusing, very confusing.

Flannery notice Winona confusion.

"Hey… I think he also told me that he overhead him and the Champion talking-"

"Ha! I knew following you three would be worth it!"

Winona flinches.

_"Oh, no… not him…"_ Winona groan as she turn around to face the source of almost all her social life chaos in the past.

"Steven, what is it…" Winona trail off and blush.

Not only Steven Stone, but Wallace and Ruby as well. Wallace gave her an apologetic look while Ruby just rush past them and Winona down the beach, jabbering about something about Sapphire.

Winona was about to question Steven and Wallace about why they are stalking them when suddenly a realization hit her.

The flying trainer made the first move. She marches up to Wallace, grab his free arm without stopping, and continue on towards a cliff.

"Actually, I want to talk to **you**. Privately." Winona announces, stressing the last word. She didn't look back at the two trainers who gave a very confuse glance at them nor at Wallace, who knew he was in major trouble by the silence.

Winona is going to get answers, and it has to be the very person who is the cause of her own recent problems.

* * *

Told you this chapter will be terrible. It's going to take me _**a while**_ to get my writing grove back because of school. But I have Creative Writing this semester, so who knows?

It went fast in the end because of the conversation between Winona and Flannery. Plus, if I were to keep on with the slow pace, then the result will be a story that covers every darn second. XD

Winona's character is totally off in my option, but I think my plan was to have her be annoyed with all the misfortunes she must endure. She's very difficult to express, in my option.

Again, you can do whatever you want with your reviews. I am all open arms to all kinds. Heck, it is even okay if you do not give me a review; just reading the chapter is good enough for me! ^_^


End file.
